


The Box

by arnon_bleyheart



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, The jimlock can be seen if you squint very hard, give it a try please, this is Not Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: What the hell is that?





	The Box

**Author's Note:**

> So this. Enjoy!

He squinted. What the hell is that? He crouched next to the thing, trying not to make any sudden movements. The thing was pitch black, and it was box-shaped, but it’s emitting some sort of humming noise. He tapped on the box once, testing it out. It didn’t move, nor did it stop humming. He lifted the box up carefully, examining it. He tried to feel for an opening, instead he found a latch, right on a corner of the box. He opened it, and immediately he let go of the box as he took a step back in surprise. The box didn’t break, but it created a loud BANG!!! He was momentarily shocked, and he stood there in the silence for a few seconds. The thing inside the box was next to the fireplace, thrown outside when the box fell.

He decided to check out the box first. He picked up the box and studied the delicate gear works inside. None of the gears were misaligned or broken after the fall. He found a watch inside, a small one, attached inside. But the watch, after closer observation, was showing a different time than that his phone was showing, and the minute hand was rotating counter clock wise. At first he thought that the watch was broken because of the fall, but then it hit him. It’s a countdown!  The watch was counting down to a designated time. But how will he ever figure out when the countdown will stop? For all he knew, it could stop one second from then.

As he was wondering about this, he saw something from the corner of his eye. There was a piece of parchment paper stuck under one of the gears. It didn’t seem to be obstructing the gear. But it’s too risky to try and pull it out with his fingers. He looked around for something he can use to retrieve the paper, and then he remembered. The surgical tools! He kept a box of surgical tools handy in his desk. He moved the box  to the table, and extracted the paper carefully without jostling the gears.

Careful………careful now………. Ah! He got it!

He handled the paper delicately, placing it on top of his desk. The first thing he noticed was I.O.U printed on the paper. Instantly, chills ran down his spine. It couldn’t be! He’s dead! But what’s this? There was something unusual about the letters. Better examine it up close. He grabbed his magnifier and traced each letters. Oh, ho! The letters are made with different words and numbers! The I was an address. The O read “Don’t be late” and the U was……….. Oh, Bloody hell! “MISS ME?” was inscribed in the U. It _is_ him! But how is that possible?

He stood up, his mind still reeling. The thing inside the box was still next to the fireplace. As he approached it, his heart was racing, and his head was filled with euphoria. If it’s really him, it would mean anything and everything! The unpredictability was exhilarating. There’s only one way to know for sure.

He crouched, and as soon as he laid eyes on the British Army Browning L9A1, his mouth stretched into a wide grin. He finally felt alive again after a really long time. The game is back on!


End file.
